empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dodo8
Re: they are not easier they are far more complexed. its the old wiki style coding (well not old coding just the old way to format code. they create there own class tables etc. you may think its easy coding but the back coding reqired in media wiki is not. and what do you mean by "Smart Countdown"? we allready have our own countdown timers? :S they use javascript coding in mediawiki to work :) and the image you refer to on their soldier infobox is over ridden by .css coding :) for your signature why dont you just template it? Goals can you do the goals for Uncharted Mysteries & Dangerous Deployment V and ill fill in any missing detail ? :) Request Sure, man. No problem. Just send me a request. The link to my Facebook is on my user page. I have plenty to sell, anyway. Lewisemslie1211 06:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: already have. :) refresh your cache. i added the numbers half hour ago. cant find in settings. well soon find out in game :) Re: quality wasent good and it was streched on the article. Why cheaters/hackers are not allowed on this wiki?? Hello Dodo8, (I had to wait exactly a month to tell you this :P) Why cheaters/hackers are not allowed on this wiki?? They are players, like you and me. I only wanted to help other people. I have LE Units only for Decoration purposes; I use SpecOps and Tier 7 Units for defense, I dont like the Crimson Hand Battalion Units because they are too strong and ugly. If you want to add me on Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/aaron.melerosanchez Aaron 2 23:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) These are my Units: The ohter island is full of Ore Mines. Aaron 2 17:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm stuck at Wrath of the Raven, at Baron Crashalot (Teramar I, battle 7) and can't '...'Can anybody help me, is there anything I have to do before I can continue this? X Cillian Sure, no problem. I got 34 before the glitch was fixed so I have plenty. I'll let you know when I can sell them, and I think it may be after the event is finished. Also, just something else. Zynga Support has been awesme to me the last few days. Just today, I received 5 Elite Mantises and 5 Tanay Carriers because of a bug then I suggested they put air units as a survey reward and I got one of my suggestions: an Elite Phoenix Bomber. Not bad. :D Lewisemslie1211 21:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Why arent you adding mission lines for recent missions??? and counterfeit deceit is also gone since very long time dude. why dont you remove it from homepage? Please do something coz im heavily dependent on this wikia hey Dodo8, i made some new pages while youre away, please finilize it for me, thanks Jacob Cavalida 13:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) hey sorry if i was rude ..... but your template clearly said "if thrs a prob or any help ask me" so i did that....i didnt forced anything on you,and i dont know how to edit pages ,ok? i hoped as an admin u wud help but,well leave it man,anyways thanks for all those pages really...it helped me out alot.. again,sorry dude.. .PeacekeeperVK 18:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dodo8, I have been active for about a month or so i made few pages but couldnt finalize most of the time because i dont know the codes on how to make these and that in this wikia, i studied some basic incoding in my old book though (lol) so, can you please help me especially if i messed up a new page i make, and please support me, Thanks a lot, and btw, add me, i already sent you a request on fb, thank again Jacob Cavalida 08:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC)